


💼 What A Sight... 💼 A Demus Shortfic 💼

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Description Of A Naked Character, Janmus, M/M, Naked Character, No Angst, No Fluff, No Smut, Patton Is Deceit's Dad, Remus Is The Main Character, Remus Think Deceit Is Gorgeous But Understands That Deceit Is Embarrased And Closes The Door, Remus and Deceit are Boyfriends, Sanders Sides - Freeform, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, ships, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Is everything alright up there?"Deceit and Remus have been secretly dating in the Mindscape for a few months and they've decided they are ready to tell each other's parents. When Remus visits Deceit's father, Patton, and has passed his "Boyfriend Qualification Test,". But when Remus is headed to his boyfriend's room, he is met with an interesting sight...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 39





	💼 What A Sight... 💼 A Demus Shortfic 💼

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Cause Trigger Warnings!
> 
> This Piece Of Fiction Contains No Smut Or Description Of Dicks Because I Forget They Existed While Writing This.
> 
> This Piece Of Fiction Contains A Naked Character Which I Understand Many Of My Viewers Could Be Uncomfortable With! If You Don't Want This Read This Kind Of Fanfiction, I Suggest Reading One Of My Latest Fluffy Oneshots Below!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716085
> 
> Or If You're Like Me, You Can Watch This Cute Cat Video! It's Patton Approved!
> 
> https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=cat+video+2020&docid=608056082185455498&mid=708C8E009EA9EB192984708C8E009EA9EB192984&view=detail&FORM=VIRE
> 
> Word Count: 261 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,428 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 57 Seconds

After a long discussion with Deceit's father, Patton, with her trying to decipher if "he was right for his boy,", he made his way to his boyfriend's room. The dark oak door had a magnetic "The Beatles" across it with this identifying this was in fact Deceit's room. He thought of all the fun things they could do though some of them would have to be toned due to his father being around...

Remus opened the door and expect to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend waiting for him he was met with another sight...

He felt time slow down as he gazed at his boyfriend...

His boyfriend was stripped of any clothing and was looking at himself in the mirror on the wall with a pair of clothing on his bed. He looked gorgeous with his pale skin dotted with yellow scales across his body, the largest patches across his stomach and back. He had patches on his arms with the one on his neck leading to his gorgeous snake side.

Deceit yelped in panic when he noticed Remus in his mirror, a dark paint washing over his.

Remus shut the door in a panic, not wanting to embarrass his boyfriend anymore.

" Is everything alright up there?" Patton asked innocently from downstairs.

" Yes, everything is alright! We were just... closed the door a bit too hard!" Remus called downstairs. "Oh alright then, if you get hungry you can eat some of the chips in the pantry!" Patton said.

At least Remus had passed Patton's "Boyfriend Qualification Test,".


End file.
